Supernatural Love
by dancergymnast2003
Summary: When Jay can't sleep one night, he turns to Evie to talk to. The only problem is, she isn't there. So, he decides to take a walk in the woods, only to find a horrifying sight. Now he has to deal with the fact that something is out there, and his true love is missing.


**Hey guys! I know, I'm insane for making another story. But it's only a one-shot that came to my mind right before bed so yeah. Let's get into it.**

 **WARNINGS: Briefly mentioned violence/gore, mild language, and death of a character (sorta). Read at your own risk.**

 **A/N: I do not own Disney's Descendants or any of its characters.**

It was a cold Auradonian night, and most students at Auradon Prep were sound asleep. Not Jay however. He was _livid_ after their loss in the tourney championship. He just couldn't sleep after that game, so he did what he always did when he couldn't calm down. He went over to talk to Evie.

The girl's dorms were on the other side of the school, but they weren't as far as one would think. He was there within a couple of minutes, and so he knocked on the door, knowing his blue-haired beauty would open it. However, when the door opened, he didn't find the small bluenette standing in the doorway. Instead, he saw her best friend, and she did not look happy.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Mal growled angrily, her hair a knotted mess. No doubt she was just asleep a few seconds ago.

"I need to talk to Evie," Jay said to her, but when he peaked into the room, the princess's bed was neatly made and there was no body sleeping on it.

"Sure you can talk to her. If you can find her," Mal groggily told Jay, just wanting to get back to sleep. "Now goodbye." She slammed the door and went back to sleep, figuring Evie was just out studying or something.

Jay, on the other hand, was a bundle of nerves. His mind kept wandering to thoughts of every horrible scenario that could've possibly happened to the daughter of the Evil Queen. He sighed and went back to his room to get his coat from the closet, before sneaking out into the November night. The wind bit at his skin, but he didn't care. All he wanted was to find his princess.

That task seemed impossible at the given moment. It's probably near one a.m., and it's pitch black outside. He groaned loudly when he realized that he left his cell phone at his dorm room, so now he has no flashlight to guide him through the dark forest that he found himself in. He was running now, leave crunching under his feet. Jay regretted running so much when he found his head colliding with the thick trunk of a tall tree.

 _That's definitely going to bruise_ , he thought, his head throbbing slightly. Now wasn't the time for complaining about his head, though. No, now was the time to do anything he could to find his princess.

"EVIE!" he shouts into the night, the single word echoing off of the trees, growing quieter and quieter, until the woods faded to silence once again. He called for her a second time, then a third, then a fourth. But there was still no response of her soft, angelic voice.

Jafar's son was terrified at this point. It's dark, cold, and his girlfriend was nowhere to be seen or heard.

Then, he heard it. A scream. A relatively quiet scream, but a scream all the same. The only thing is, it wasn't Evie. But it could be a clue as to there she is.

He kept walking in the direction where he thinks the source of the noise came from, hoping he'd hear it again. He didn't.

He sighed and walked a few more yards before he saw something he wish he could unsee.

A body. A teen's body. He couldn't have been older than 17. There was a large gash in the side of his neck, fresh blood spilling out onto the dark forest floor. His eyes were open, wide with fear. Jay let out a slight gasp when he realized who that body belonged to.

 _Chad Charming._

Jay didn't believe it. He was not fond of the prince at all, but the fact that this happened to him, he didn't deserve that to happen to him. The only thing Jay didn't know is what horrible creature could've done this to him. And worse: _what if it went after Evie?_ After all, no one seemed to know where she was. And Jay did happen to know that the girl loved going in the woods for privacy and relaxation.

Snapping back to reality, Jay picked up Chad's limp body and sprinted to Fairy Godmother's office, running faster than ever before. After what seemed like miles of running, Jay knocked, surprised to see the plump woman open the door, as it was so late. She looked frightened before she even saw Chad's body. When he'd gaze finally fell upon it, it took all of the fairy's willpower to not scream.

"Oh my pumpkins!" she cried, "What happened to him?!"

"I have no idea ma'am," Jay said sadly, obviously upset that someone got hurt and he didn't know why. "I was looking for Evie when I found him. Something's out there. And it's not friendly." His tone was cold, menacing.

"I too have heard that she snuck out. She hasn't returned yet, but I'm sure she's fine. Let's first heal Chad, and then we'll ask him what happened in the woods," she said, and Jay laid the dead body on the ground carefully. Fairy Godmother kneeled down next to him and placed her hands on his chest, mumbling an ancient spell in a language Jay did not recognize. The body slowly started to glow a pale baby blue color, and within a minute or two, his teammate slowly opened his eyes, groaning at the pain from his wound.

"Chad? Are you okay?" Jay asked worriedly. Even though Chad isn't the best guy on the planet, Jay still cares about him, as they are teammates and friends.

"An animal," was all the blonde-haired boy responded. "An animal attacked me in the woods."

"Do you know what kind of animal it was?" Fairy Godmother asked, though Jay didn't think she believed the animal story one bit. This is Auradon. The animals in the woods wouldn't attack like this. Right?

"I-I don't know," Chad said quietly, his voice barely above a whisper.

Fairy Godmother snapped her fingers before looking at Chad again. "Now do you know?" she asked. Jay didn't know why she'd ask again. If Chad already didn't know, why would he know now?

"V-vampire…" Chad nervously breathed out.

"What?!" Jay yelled, shocked and scared at the same time. Vampires? In Auradon? _And Evie's still on the loose._ Oh no, this is not good at all.

"Jay calm down. Some of the people here are… inhuman creatures," Fairy Godmother said slowly. "They can't control themselves all the time, and sometimes they just have to let their instincts take over. I am very surprised though. If anyone around here is a vampire, they're taught to seek animal blood to avoid any of our citizens going through something like this." Jay just let out a sigh, his mind only thinking about the danger Evie could very possibly be in.

Cautiously, Jay spoke. "I-Is there any way we can track Evie? I'm really worried about her," he asked, looking at the school's headmistress.

"Yes, Jay. Of course we can," she responded before closing her eyes, again mumbling something in a foreign language. When she opened her eyes, she looked slightly surprised. "If I'm correct, it appears that Evie's in her dorm room. Maybe you should go check. Come back to me if she isn't," she told Jay, who nodded before bolting out of the office to Mal and Evie's dorm. When he turned the corner to go down the hall, he saw a blue-haired figure sneaking into the room ever so quietly. Jay gasped, partially in shock, but mostly in relief. She was safe from whatever evil lurked those words. The only question was: why is she sneaking in this late at night?

Somehow Evie must've heard him coming up to the door, because she turned around almost immediately, fists up in defense. When she saw it was just her boyfriend, a nervous laugh escaped her lips and she lowered her fists. "Heyyy babe," she said nervously, twirling her hair around her finger. Jay didn't even speak. He just wrapped his arms tightly around the petite teenager and picked her up, giving her a soft kiss on her lips. She kisses back, of course, but something was off to Jay. He kissed her again to try and figure it out, but he didn't realize anything until he looked the girl in the eyes.

"Baby?" he asks softly, not wanting to scare her. "Why are your eyes so… red?" Apparently the girl in his arms didn't want to discuss, as she looked down at the floor, avoiding his dark brown stare.

"Uhhhhh contacts?" she replied, though it sounded more like a question than a statement.

"Evie…" Jay gently tilted her head up to look at her face, "You can tell me, beautiful. I'm here to listen."

Evie let out a soft sigh. "Fine… I'll tell you. But you have to swear this isn't going to affect our relationship." Jay nodded, telling her to go on. But Evie shook her head. "In my dorm," was all she said to Jafar's son, who obediently put her down and they crept into the room, sitting next to each other on Evie's bed.

The bluenette was extremely nervous about talking to Jay, even though she really shouldn't be. She sighed again before crawling onto her lover's lap, resting her head on his chest. Her words were soft, but Jay was still able to hear her. "You were in the woods earlier? Looking for me, right?" Jay looked at her and just nodded. He wanted to know how she knew that, but he didn't interrupt. "I was in the woods. I just didn't want to answer," she said softly.

"Why not baby? There's something out there in that woods… it's dangerous and I was worried. It… it attacked Chad. He said it was a vampire…" Jay looked down at her as the girl's pale skin grew paler, all the slight coloration on her fading to pure white. "What's wrong? Did you see who it was?"

The small girl shook her head. "Worse…" she whispered softly.

"Did the person attack you?"

Her head shook again. "I-I'll tell you… but you have to swear that you'll never tell anyone what you hear. If you do, we're over and I'm never talking to you again," she said threateningly, her voice laced with an icy coldness.

 _Damn_ , Jay thought, _what could make her so afraid that she'd actually end the relationship?_ "You can trust me, love. I promise."

Evie took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. "Okay… Well, there's a slight chance that I was the one who, you know… attacked Chad…" she confessed shyly, avoiding all eye contact. She was scared, but Jay wasn't. He was just angry.

"You WHAT?!" he roared, not caring if Mal woke up or not. "How could you?!"

Evie jumped at the sound of his loud voice, usually not experiencing this side of her boyfriend. "It isn't my fault!"

"Not your fault?! You attacked him with a weapon and then convinced him to tell that it was a freaking vampire!" Jay was beyond mad. Why on Earth would she hurt someone?!

"I didn't have a weapon! Jay you can't even put two and two together! A vampire DID attack him, you idiot!"

"You just said you did!"

"Maybe because I AM A VAMPIRE! There, you happy now?!" she was on the verge of tears now. "I can't control it!" At this point, Mal was groaning as she sat up on the bed, rubbing her eyes.

"You two are so dead in the morning. Second time tonight someone woke me up," she growled. "What the hell is making you two fight anyway? Something happen?"

"Yeah something happened. She nearly killed Chad!" Jay yelled.

"Calm down Jay! Leave her alone! She's been struggling with this ever since we came to Auradon. There were no signs of vampirism on the Isle, so she just found out too. So calm down and shut the hell up."

Jay opened his mouth to say something, but then decided against it. If this is true, then he's being a complete jerk to the girl he loves most. He turned his head to look at the teenager, as if asking for confirmation of Mal's words. The pale, blue-haired teen nodded, avoiding all eye contact. Her eyes switched back to their normal chocolate brown color, but she didn't want to see his facial expression.

"Aww I'm so sorry," he said soothingly, pulling his girlfriend back on his lap, holding her close to his body. He ran his fingers through her silky blue hair as she fell asleep in his arms, snoring ever so softly.

Human or not, she'll always be his princess.

 **Lots of Jayvie love for y'all. This came to me a few days ago at this point, and I really hope you enjoyed it. Leave requests for any other one shots below. My ships are: Jayvie, Carvie, Devie, Bal, Malvie (sorta, but I'd write about them if you really want me to), Bevie (Ben x Evie), and sometimes Jal (Jay x Mal).**

 **That's all for now!**

 **Evil Dreams.**


End file.
